Burn Fireblaze 135MS
Burn Fireblaze 135MS (Japanese version: Burn Phoenix 135MS) is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Phoenix (Ryo Hagane). Face Bolt: Fireblaze/Phoenix ﻿ The Face Bolt depicts Phoenix, one of the 88 constellations in space. Phoenix was a mythical bird that when it died, it rose from the ashes and lived again. The Hasbro version, shows the face of Fireblaze while the Takara Tomy version, is the same albeit with the words, "Phoenix" under the face. However, the re-release of Burn Fireblaze from Hasbro is now tattooed and says "PhOeniX". However, if you choose to put the sticker on the Hasbro version, the face will no longer say "Phoenix". The face of Fireblaze is like that of a bird but in flames and is an orange in color. Energy Ring: Fireblaze/Phoenix Fireblaze has a flame orange fire-like, design and is rather light. It is orange with black spots around it. Hasbro's release is the same but on the sides of the Face it doesn't say Phoenix on the stickers. Takara Tomy's Clear Wheel has yellow paint on it. It has good centrifugal force. Customisations * Jade Fireblaze GB145EWD (Stamina) Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 5 Fusion Wheel: Burn Burn has ridges around it along with a fire-like design in the inner part of the Wheel. One of the best Wheels in terms of Stamina. There is a mold variation between Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Takara Tomy has engraved the words "BURN WHEEL" on one side of the Wheel. Whilst, the Hasbro variant, does not. Hasbro leaves a blank bit on the wheel. There is little difference between the two variants. Burn slightly resembles Vulcan, which is fitting because Vulcan has to do with Fire and fire will 'Burn' hence the name. It has many holes, which gives it poor defense but good stamina. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: 135 135 is a Spin Track exclusive to Burn Fireblaze and the only track of that height. It is a viable spin track for Stamina, although outclassed. It Does have Some Use In Balance Type Customization Because Of Its Unique Height Although Better Alternatives are Still There. Its Color is Pale Yellow. Customisations * Earth Kerbecs/Bull/Aquario 135WD/SD (Stamina) * MF Burn Fireblaze 135D/EWD (Stamina) Performance Tip: Metal Sharp/Metal Spike (MS) Metal Sharp is the metal variant of the S (Sharp) Performance Tip and contains more Stamina. Being made of metal, it has more solo spin time than most Sharp Tips, although the balance is the worst of any Sharp series Tip, hindering its Stamina, balance, and defense. Because of its bad Balance, when it gets hit by a strong attack, the bey will lose its balance and the Fusion Wheel will touch the floor. But it can be decreased using a low Spin Track like 100. While testing, this tip is shown to have excellent stamina potential, being able to outlast top Stamina Beyblades like Flame/Basalt/Libra/Gemios 230CS. This tip though is outclassed to top-tier Bottoms such as WD/D/SD/EDS/EWD. It has a small chip in the middle. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 6 Overall Burn Fireblaze is a bey with useful parts. It's a top tier in stamina if used with a Metal Face Bolt. It is recommended to use its own stadium. Trivia *It was the first bey in the Metal Saga anime to have a metal tip. *This Beyblade is the second to have something to do with a phoenix. First: many of the Dranzers, and third, Thief Phoenic. *It is thought that Ryo found it in the temple where L Drago was taken, but it was never confirmed. *Burn Phoenix is the Japanese Name of Hasbro's Burn Fireblaze *Japanese Burn Wheel says "burn" on it but Hasbro's Burn doesn't Other Versions * Burn Fireblaze 135MS - Hasbro double pack Recolor. * Burn Phoenix 90WF - Blizzard ver. Gallery 41GfLldyxRL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Hasbro Metal Masters packaging BurnPhoenix_Package.jpg|Japanese packaging burnPhoenix..jpg|Burn Fireblaze BurnFireblazeMotif.PNG|Motif imagesbbf.jpeg|Burn Phoenix with black Burn Fusion Wheel. Recoloredbf.jpeg|Recolor. BurnPhoenix_MANGA.PNG|Burn Fireblaze in the manga. HPIM1834.JPG|Burn Fireblaze Metal Masters tumblr_l7pwxr6b8C1qd5cl2o13_r1_400.png|burn fireblaze beast|link=http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l7pwxr6b8C1qd5cl2o13_r1_400.png 147.jpg 210.jpg FIREBLAZE BB58 24980.png|Energy Ring Fire.jpg DSC00287.jpg Burning Firestrike 2pack.jpg|Burn Fireblaze and Poison Scorpio in the Burning Firestrike 2pack. fireblaze box .jpg|Fireblaze Set Phoenix.png|Fireblaze's Owner, Ryo (Phoenix) Thumbnail (62).jpg|Burn Fireblaze from the front. Video Category:Stamina Type Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Merchandise